


Friend or Foe

by Tommyboy



Series: January 2015 Drabbles [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: 1drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Friend or Foe

Straining in his restraints, Napoleon was starting to choke on the smoke that was filling the small room where he was detained. There had been alarms sounding for ten minutes within the THRUSH Satrap. At first Napoleon smiled to himself, thinking what had his partner had done to get their striped friends in such a tizzy but now he had to wonder what would become of him as the smoke filled the room with no escape.

Then Napoleon heard keys rattle, then the door swing open to reveal, not his partner, but Igor Tarnish, with a smile of his own.


End file.
